


Tattoo

by neoqueentitania



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, Tattoo, good dad kirito, kirisuna fluff, kirito is a soft bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoqueentitania/pseuds/neoqueentitania
Summary: Kirito surprises Asuna and Yui with a tattoo inspired by their time in Aincrad.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is just a cute idea I had. I love the thought of Kirito with tattoos, so I thought I'd write a little one-shot about him getting one! This is my first time trying to write something without a firm guideline, so I'm not sure how it went. Hope you enjoy!! ♥

Kazuto brushed a stray lock of hair from Asuna’s face, gently kissing her forehead as he crawled out of bed. Slowly, he climbed out of his bed, picking up his shirt from where it had been discarded on the floor the night before. He pulled it over his head, dressing quickly before glancing over at Asuna’s sleeping form.

“I’m sorry for this, your parents are gonna hate me a little more than they already do,” he muttered as he softly kissed the top of her head before quietly walking out his bedroom door. He had to be careful, he could under no circumstances wake anybody this morning.

He ate breakfast quickly, leftovers from the night before, before grabbing his jacket and sneaking out the front door. He made sure to start his bike as quickly and quietly as he could, pulling out of the drive and onto the street, his heart pounding in his chest.

This was it, the day he’d been nervously and excitedly anticipating since he’d escaped Sword Art Online. The day he got a tattoo. 

He’d been planning it in secret, only Rika and his mother knew. He hadn’t told Asuna for fear of her scolding him, and his sister couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. 

So it had been a secret between the three of them. His mother had consented, and Rika had provided encouragement and support.

The half-hour ride from his house to the tattoo parlor felt like the fastest 30 minutes of his life, excitement building with every second that passed. He was grinning like a little boy underneath his helmet.

When he finally reached his destination, he climbed off his bike eagerly before pulling off his helmet and staring at the intimidating storefront. It was painted black, windows tinted dark and fiery skull stickers adorning them. He grinned and opened the door, stepping inside the waiting room.

The man behind the reception desk greeted him with a friendly smile, standing to shake his hand. 

“Kazuto Kirigaya, right?” The man’s voice was low but warm, Kazuto noted.

“Yeah!” He couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice, eyes lighting up like he was seeing a Christmas tree for the first time.

The man looked him over before grunting in amusement.

“You know kid, you’re not normally the type for a tattoo like this,” he began, “kids like you normally come in here for a band quote or snakes and skulls like out the front there. Any particular reason you chose this design?”

Kazuto hesitated in telling him for a moment, the design was incredibly personal and special.

“It’s inspired by my girlfriend and our daughter,” he mumbled, blushing. 

“Ah, that’s very sweet of you,” 

Before long Kazuto has filled out all the paperwork and was called into a smaller room. The nerves were going wild inside his head as he sat down in the chair, heart racing.

The tattoo artist asked a thousand questions, making sure the placement was right about a hundred times. Kazuto gulped as he looked down at his bare arm for the last time. He stared up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath as he felt the needle touch his skin.

He inhaled sharply, mumbling curses under his breath. It hurt more than he expected, though some of that was probably a lack of muscle from his time in SAO. His rehab had improved greatly, but he was still quite thin in comparison to other boys his age.

“You doin’ okay there?” the tattoo artist asked, pulling her needle from his arm for a moment. Kazuto smiled through gritted teeth before laying his head back again. He’d been through pain worse than this, he could do this.

After a few hours of heavy breathing and the occasional curse, it was done. 

Kirito looked down at his arm, now proudly adorned with the tattoo he’d been designing in secret since he and Asuna had first escaped the death game. A small rose, petals curled around a teardrop in the center. Nobody else would know what it was for, but they would. Every time he looked at it, he’d remember that little cabin on the twenty-second floor of Aincrad, and all the memories they’d made inside of it. The day they got married, the day they met Yui, every moment that he’d committed to his memory.

He thanked the tattoo artist profusely while she wrapped his arm. 

“I love it, it’s perfect, they’ll love it too!” He grinned as he picked up the tube of skin cream and an information sheet on caring for the tattoo. The wrap around his arm was uncomfortable and sweaty, but he knew it was a necessary evil.

Walking back to his bike, he fumbled to put his helmet on. 

“Crap, I didn’t think this through,” he muttered to himself as he attempted to position himself on the motorbike.

He slowly pulled out of the parking lot, taking extra care in moving his arm to both not hurt himself and not ruin the ink. He couldn’t do that, not now that he’d finally worked up the courage to mark his body forever.

The ride home felt like it lasted forever, but the moment he pulled into his drive his heart started pounding. He rushed to the door, opening it to see Asuna waiting for him in the hall. She eyed him suspiciously, noting the plastic poking out from under his jacket sleeve.

“Kirito-kun, what’s that on your arm?” She asked, helping him take off his jacket and hanging it on the wall. She gasped when she saw the flower that now adorned his arm, the plastic partially obscuring it.

“Ah, surprise?” He let out a small nervous chuckle as Asuna pulled his arm closer. She inspected the design for a while before giving him a firm nod of approval. 

“Yui would love it!” She gasped, “Should we show her? Oh- it wouldn’t show up in-game. Well, we can get her probe and show her! She’d love it, it’s perfect!” Asuna continued to ramble excitedly as she dragged Kazuto to his bedroom to look for the probe he’d made for Yui. With it, she was able to see the real world through the camera. They often used it on days they couldn’t log in, or when something happened IRL that Yui wanted to be a part of.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Kirito asked as they dug through piles of clothes and lord only knows what else.

“Oh no, I’m mad,” she said in a lightly-scolding tone, “you got a tattoo without even telling me, and I’m going to lecture you for it later.” Kazuto gulped, turning to see Asuna looking quite happy considering she was supposed to be mad at him.

She caught him staring, which made her blush and turn away.

“Stop staring, it’s weird!” 

Kazuto gave her a goofy smile, pulling the probe from under a pile of old shirts he hadn’t put away. Asuna sighed and sat on his bed, pulling her legs up underneath herself as he sat beside her and began to turn on the small machine.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Kazuto asked, hopeful that his daughter would approve. Asuna gave him a gentle hug, nodding her head.

“She’ll love it, Kirito-kun, she loves everything you do.”  
Kirito gently held Asuna’s hand as he heard a gentle buzz from the motor of Yui’s probe. Suddenly, their daughter’s enthusiastic voice filled the room.

“Mama! Papa! I missed you so much!” Yui’s voice was as energetic and excited as always. She loved her parents dearly, and any moment she got to spend with them was cherished. 

“Aww, we missed you too, Yui!” Kazuto grinned, holding the camera so she could see both him and Asuna. “I have a little surprise for you, I did it this morning, and I really hope you like it.”

Asuna took the probe from him, holding it while he rolled up his sleeve. There was a moment of delay, either from lag or Yui struggling to understand what she was being shown, before she gasped ad began to clap her hands together excitedly.

“Oh, papa, it’s so pretty!” She giggled, “It looks like the necklace mama wore in Aincrad, but it’s a flower now! Did you draw that?”

Kazuto blushed, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Yeah, I tried to think of something you and your mama would like. Is it okay?”

“It’s so wonderful!” Yui clapped her hands together again, continuing to shower her father with praise and compliments while Asuna watched in amusement as her normally composed boyfriend began to turn into an embarrassed, blushing mess.

“Papa, why are your cheeks red? Are you sick?” Yui asked, making Asuna chuckle to herself.

“Your father’s just not used to being complimented so much, Yui,” she told her, hugging the camera close to her chest, “I’ll tell you what; how about you and I play in ALO for a while, and your papa can shower and take care of his arm and join us a bit later, okay?”

Yui agreed, and the doting parents said goodbye to their daughter before switching off the probe and lying down next to each other on the bed. Asuna moved around a little, resting her head on Kazuto’s chest. She made sure to not bump his sore arm, though she did hear him grunt in pain when he moved.

“Does it hurt a lot?” She asked. Kazuto laughed, wrapping his good arm around her.

“A little, it shouldn’t be so bad tomorrow,” he sighed, closing his eyes and hugging Asuna closer. After lying there for a few moments, Asuna lightly tapped his nose.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep, you have to go shower and put that cream on your tattoo…” she trailed off, yawning and closing her eyes. Kazuto lovingly ran his fingers through her hair, watching as she drifted into a light sleep.

When he was certain she was asleep, he gently climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, getting a warm cloth to wipe his tattoo. He admired it for a few moments, fondly remembering his time in Aincrad with Asuna and Yui. For all the terrible things that happened in that world, they were certainly the greatest things to ever happen to him.

He looked down at both of his arms, one now adorned with a permanent reminder of the wife and daughter he loved so dearly. His other arm seemed so plain, just blank and bare, as if begging him to decorate it with another masterpiece.

'Maybe,' he thought to himself, 'mom and dad would approve of one dedicated to them?'


End file.
